Sakura and Hogwarts
by Asahiko hime
Summary: Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study Western Magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running.The CCS group goes with her.Rating: K Chapter 5 up! Gringotts and the Weasley family part 1.
1. Letters

Chapter 1

Letters

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study western magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol will go with her also to study in Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP!**

** Hi my name is asahiko hime this is my first story so pls. be soft on me! ****（～。～）**

**Ages:**

**CCS HP**

Sakura-13 Harry-14

Tomoyo-13 Ron-14

Meiling-13 Draco-14

Syaoran-14 Hermionie-14

Eriol-14 Ginny-13

Touya-21 Neville-14

Yukito-21 Luna-14

""talking

''thinking

**On with the story!**

-Tomoeda, Japan-

SPLASH!

"TOUYA! Naniatenno Touya!" Said an auburn hair

"Eh?" Said Touya to a angry girl

"What do you mean eh! Touya wa baka! "Said Sakura

"Never mind that_ kaijuu _you just got a letter from ojiisan." Said Touya

At that Sakuras eyes brighten up.

"Really, where!" Said Sakura.

"There." Said Touya pointing at the phoenix above table.

"And don't call me kaijuu" Said Sakura while stomping at Touya's feet.

Touya clutched his foot painfully.

"Yes!"　Said Sakura running to where the phoenix is.

"Hi Fawks, how are you?" Said Sakura in an animal language.** Sakura is a goddess so she can talk to animals also she is the card mistress and she is the most powerful in the whole world except the world of Gods she is the second. **

Start of animal language

"I'm fine, how about you? Said Fawks

"I'm fine, why did ojiisan send you here?" Said Sakura in a very chirpy voice.

"I'm not allowed to say" Said Fawks

"Why?"

"Well you can find it in the letter that master send you." Said Fawks

"Hoe! I almost forgot" Said Sakura

＝End of animal language

Sakura read the letter not knowing Touya is there waiting for her to finish reading the letter.

Start of letter

**To ****My Dearest granddaughter,**

**I hope that you are okay there and also your family of course. Well I know you want to know right away why I send Fawks it is because I want you to study at Hogwarts for you to increase your magic more well, I know you are the most powerful but I want you to cope with other wizards for your experience and also your three friends will also be going so you have company. I also have great news to you your "cousin" is studying here at Hogwarts. I want you to surprise him because his parents died so will you kindly explain to him all of you know about him and if you find a tint of gold in his aura will you please see if he can train with you in your everyday session. I'm sorry that I have many requests to you but I know you are the only person I know who has a kind and pure heart to lure him out of his lonely world. And if you want to know more about him it's in another sheet of paper and the materials needed for Hogwarts is at another sheet of paper inside the envelope. And also your uncle Servues is cleaning the whole castle for your arrival the student and teachers are freaked out because every morning he has a great big smile in his face that he thinks is quite good but he doesn't know it's very freaky. And also please say hi for me to your family and cousins. I love you very much and take care of yourself.**

**Your grand father,**

**Albus**

**P.S. Touya can come working as a teacher.**

＝End of letter

Sakura stared at the letter thinking deep.

Auntie and uncle died but how?' Sakura's thought was interrupted when Touya asked

" What did grandfather said in the letter." Said Touya

Sakura handed the letter to him.

"WHAT! How?" Said Touya.

"I don't know but I'll ask outosan if I can go then I'll ask ojiisan" Said Sakura

"WHAT! I'm not allowing you to go if that brat is coming" Said Touya

"You can't ojiisan is expecting me there besides I can protect myself" Said Sakura

"But…."

"Let outosan decide it onichan" Said Sakura.

"Fine"

-Private drive, England-

"Wake up boy! Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"I'm up I'm up!" Said a boy with a messy jet black hair and a scar in his forehead.

"About time!" Said Uncle Vernon.

Today was Harry's Birthday he was now 14 years old and improved his magic.

Harry dressed up and went downstairs

"Well, what do you want?" Said Harry.

"COOK!" Yelled Dudley

"You heard the boy COOK!" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry went to the stoves to cook breakfast. After he cooked he placed the food on the table. While they were eating Uncle Vernon was telling his family about his jobs and some things.　When he finished eating he went upstairs and saw Hedwig sitting on her cage with 6 packages and letters. Harry guessed that it was from the Weasley family his Godfather and Hagrid. Harry went to Hedwig and got the letters he opened Ron's letter first.

**Harry,**

**Happy birthday Harry! I wish the Dursley's are treating you well. Anyway my gift is in the package the other packages are from mom, Fred and George and they said Happy Birthday. By the way Harry I heard from dad that there are 5 new transfer students and a new teachers from Japan the 5 students are girls and 2 are boys. They are rumored to be powerful that can destroy the world in one snap! Can you believe it! One snap! Also 2 student among them is said to be a God and a Goddess and they are really hot! Anyway we will see them at school. Bye Harry mom's calling me. Take care!**

**Ron**

_New Students? Wonder what they look like' _Thought Harry. Harry opened Hermionie's letter next.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday! Did the Dursley's celebrated your birthday? I wish they did. Anyway study hard okay! I wish you good luck at the Dursley's. Bye Harry!**

**Hermionie**

He opened Sirius letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday!How are you? If the dursley's are treating you bad just say it to me, okay? Well anyway I wish you like my gift. You know you grow up fast, it was just like yesterday that you joined Hogwarts. You have a strong will and Friendship that helps you always. I can only write up to here in case our letters are being intercept. Take care Harry.**

**Snuffles**

Next Harry opened Hagrid's letter.

**Harry,**

**Happy Birthday! How are you? Did you have a great summer? IHope you did. This is where I can write I still have some urgent things to finish. Take care Harry.**

**Hagrid**

Harry opened Ron's gift it was different kind of sweets. He opened Hermionie's gift it was books about jinxes,spells potions and everything you need to know to be an Auror. He opened Sirius gift it was a book about Quidditch Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid's gift was a cake. When he opened Fred and George's package a letter fell down it read:

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday! I know that you had a rough time with the Dursley's so we decided to give you some "sweets" to give to your cousin Dudley. Use it well Harry!**

**Fred and George**

Harry Stared at the "sweets". He grinned and began to plan how to give Dudley a piece of Fred and George's experiment.

-Tomoeda, Japan-

"You want to go to Hogwarts?" Said Fujitaka.

Sakura nodded. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter's pleading eyes.

"It's okay for me you can go Sakura." Said Fujitaka.

"Why that brat's going!" Said Touya.

"Don't call Syaoran a brat!" Said Sakura.

"She will go Touya she's grown up she can protect herself besides your coming." Said Fujitaka.

"Really?" Said Touya.

"Of course it' in the letter" Said Fujitaka.

"YES!" Shouted Touya.

"Oh no!" Said Sakura.

-Hong Kong-

Syaoran showed the letter to her mother.

"Hogwarts?" Said Yelan.

"Yes mother can I go Ying Fa is going?Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee! Said Syaoran.

Yelan smirked.

'Oh no what is she planning!' Thought Syaoran.

"Well you can go (Syaoran's eyes brightened) IF IF (Syaoran's eyes dulled) you marry her after you finish Hogwarts." Said Yelan.

Syaoran blushed crimson red.

Yelan laughed.

" MAAAMAAA!" Yelled Syaoran

"I was just joking you can go Xiao Lang." Said Yelan.

"YEEESSSSSSS! Said Syaoran.

Syaoran ran to his room and started packing hi things and went to his mother again.

"Mother."

"What it is Xiao Lang?" Said Yelan.

"Can I go to Ying Fa's house?" Asked Syaoran.

"Of Course but when?" Asked Yelan.

"Now." Said Syaoran.

"Now!" Said Yelan.

Syaoran nodded.

"KAWAI! Shouted four sisters.

Syaoran blushed.

"Well if your eager to see your Yin Fa it's okay with me" Said Yelan.

Syaoran blushed more. The girls smirked.

"Well bye then." Said Syaoran.

"Bye!" Said his four sisters.

Syaoran teleported.

-Tomoeda, Japan-

"Outosan can I visit my _cousin_?" Asked Sakura.

"Well…………..you haven't seen him at all so it's okay with me." Said Fujitaka.

"Outosan wa shinsetsu!" Said Sakura while embracing her Father. Fujitaka smiled.

"I'll go pak my things!" Said Sakura while running upstairs to her room.

Sakura opened the door.

"Sakura!" Said Syaoran.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?

"To see you, why don't you want to see me?" He said while smiling.

"Of course not!" With that she ran forward and hugs him which causes him to fall. Syaoran blushed knowing how close their bodies were. He was attracted to her emerald eyes those cherry lips, her perfect curves her body her angelic face, just then he couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sakura was shocked but kissed back. Syaoran began to pull her against him. He bit her lower lip and asked her for an opening she let him in. They explored each others mouth. Syaoran began to kiss her passionately the kiss lasted for a minute when Sakura broke the kiss.

"Syaoran I missed you a lot!" Said Sakura.

"I know Ying Fa I promise that I won't leave you again besides we're going to Hogwarts." He Said.

"HOEEEE!" She shouted and stand up.

"Why?" Asked Syaoran also standing up.

"I need to visit "him"." Sakura said.

'_Him? What did she mean him!' _Thought Syaoran becoming jealous. Sakura obviously reading his mind, she explained to him what happened to her cousin about the mistreating of the Dursleys and everything.

"Oh" Was all he can say he felt pity to him he never knew that there are people experiencing it.

"Don't worry, that's why I will visit him. Are you going to stay here Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"Well actually……yes" Syaoran said.

"Do you want to come with me?" Sakura said.

"Of course I'd love too." Said Syaoran.

"Please wait I'm not yet finish packing my things." Sakura said. Just then a yellow thing that looks like a stuffed animal went in.

"Are you two finished making out?" Asked Kero. Sakura blushed Syaoran glared.

"None of your business stuff animal." Syaoran said. With that Kero launched himself to Syaoran and bit him hard.

"ARGGGGG!" Syaoran yelled.

"KEROOO!" yelled Sakura. With that Kero stopped biting Syaoran's finger. Then Touya comes in.

'Great another problem!' Thought Syaoran.

"What are you doing here brat" Glared Touya.

"Seeing Sakura, why!" Syaoran glared back.

"Stop it you two! Touya I'm going to Harry's house with Syaoran okay! Dad already agreed so you cannot do anything." Said Sakura.

"But…." Answered Touya

"It's already decided Touya I'll bring Kero with me." Said Sakura.

"Fine but how long are you going to stay?" Touya asked.

"I don't know and bring Yukito with you please!" Sakura said giving Touya puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Touya said throwing one last glare at Syaoran.

"Finally!" Sakura said.

"I'll go pack my things okay Syaoran!" Said Sakura. She packed her thing and teleported with Syaoran to Tomoyo's house.

-Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji's mansion-

"Mom can I go? Sakuras Coming please!" Said Tomoyo.

"Well….since Sakuras going you can go then." Said Sonomi.

"Yes! I'll go pack my things." Said Tomoyo. With that she ran upstairs to her room.

"Sakura!" Said Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo better pack up your things we will be going now." Said Sakura.

"What about mom?" Tomoyo asked

"Oh Syaoran already went down to talk to your mom." Sakura said.

"Syaoran's here!" said Tomoyo.

"Well…yes, I supposed you know where we will be going?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course ojiisan already explained it to me." Said Tomoyo.

"Well then you need to pack your things now." Sakura said.

"OK, but I will bring my video cam to tape all the KAWAII moments of Sakura-chan!" With starry-eyed. Sakura sweat drop then Syaoran came in.

"She said it's okay." Syaoran Said. He saw Tomoyo packing her things when she finished she turned on the video cam and began taping. Sakura and Syaoran sweat drop.

"Let's go then." Said Sakura. Then they teleported to where Harry's staying.

-Private drive, England-

BANG!

"Who the hell are you?" Said a boy.

**Cliff Hanger! I wish you enjoyed my story! Eriol got his letter. I was just tired and lazy that's why I haven't put how Eriol received his letter anyway Please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Cousins

Chapter 2

Cousins

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study Western Magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol will go with her also to study in Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP!**

**This is the second chapter so please enjoy it! I'm very sorry also for the late update it's because I got busy in studying and I had no idea yet on what I'm going to type so when I got the idea I typed this. Please enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**CCS HP**

Sakura-13　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Harry-14

Tomoyo-13 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Ron-14

Meiling-13 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Draco-14

Syaoran-14 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Hermionie-14

Eriol-14 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Ginny-13

Touya-21 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Neville-14

Yukito-21 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Luna-14

""talking

''thinking

**On with the story!**

"Who the hell are you?" Said a boy.

"Uhhmmmm…….." Said Sakura while Syaoran glared at the boy. The boy shivered at Syaoran's glared. The girl finally smiled and introduced herself.

"Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Said Sakura cheerfully. Harry stared at the girl she was beautiful. But stared at her with confused eyes. Syaoran looked at Sakura and Said in Japanese.

"Sakura"

"Nani?"

"Koitsu wa Nihonggo wa wakaranai deshou kono kuni wa eigo shaberu Nihonggo janai dakara eigo shaberu yo." He Said. (This boy doesn't know Japanese; this country speaks English not Japanese that's why we need to speak English.)

"Hoee! Wasurechata gomen ne Syaoran. She said while Syaoran looks at her sweat drop. (Ah! I completely forgot about it sorry.)

"Daijoubu dayo Sakura." Said Syaoran while Tomoyo is videotaping them. And saying a slight "Kawaii!" Sakura faced the boy again.

"I'm sorry I forgot that I'm not at my country. By the way my name is Sakura Kinomoto I came from Japan and this boy is Syaoran Li he doesn't like to be called by his first name only closed friends and family and the girl videotaping is Tomoyo Daidouji she's my cousin and best friend you an call us both by our first names if you like." Said Sakura in a straight English.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why you three are here in my room." He said.

"I'll explain to you later when uncle went upstairs I think he's about to open the door….now. Just as she said the door opened and revealed a very pissed off Uncle Vernon.

"Quiet down boy!" Uncle Vernon said while looking around and saw people looking and glaring at him and asked them:

"Who are this people Potter?" He asked.

"Uhmmm……"

"Well!" He asked Sakura then speaks.

"I'll tell you later Uncle." Sakura said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle?"

"Yes you're my Uncle." Sakura said.

"H-how?" He said.

"Will you kindly give us tea and let me explain everything downstairs with auntie." Sakura said.

"O-of c-course." He quickly went outside. Sakura faced Harry and smiled he blushed Syaoran growled which caused every attention to him.

"What!" Syaoran said annoyed.

"You're hopeless." Said Sakura. Syaoran glared Sakura glared back. Just then someone appeared between them.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Sakura. The boy looked at her while Syaoran glared.

"Now now Sakura quiet down remember this is not your house and by the way your glare with Syaoran is identical isn't it Tomoyo?" Said Eriol.

"Yes, I think they spend too much together that's why it's almost identical." Said Tomoyo. Sakura blushed while Syaoran just glared.

"Tsk tsk tsk my cute little descendant is glaring at his ancestor isn't it rude Tomoyo?" Said Eriol. Tomoyo laughed along with the others while Syaoran keep glaring at him.

'If only looks can kill!' Thought Syaoran while Eriol shook his head.

"Is that the way you treat your ancestor thinking like that way." Eriol said.

"Shut up!" Syaoran said.

"Rude very rude." He said. At now everyone was laughing while Syaoran was blowing steams off his ears just then someone opened the door.

"Potter, how did your other friend got in here?" Said Unle Vernon trying to be nice. Eriol faced him.

"Simple… magic." He Said.

'Stupid witch and wizards.' Uncle Vernon thought Eriol looked at him.

"We're not a witches or wizards we're sorcerers, and wizards are not stupid nor do witches." Eriol said reading his mind.

'Stupid sorcerers.' He thought.

"Again sorcerers are not stupid and no people is stupid." Eriol said Uncle Vernon glared at him while Eriol smiles mysteriously.

"Tea is ready." Said Uncle Vernon very pissed off. He closed the door and went downstairs murmuring some curses.

"Don't curse people its bad!" Shouted Eriol while everyone laughs. Eriol looked at them and said:

"What?" Eriol said again everyone bursts out laughing then Sakura speaks between laughs.

"You could've seen his ha ha ha ha face it's very ha -ha ha ha ha- purple from being -ha ha ha ha ha ha- scolded by a -ha ha ha ha ha ha- child -ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!-." Said Sakura while tears are in her eyes.

"Ahhhh….. that face, yes its like an elephant." He said and everyone laughed harder.

"Let's go down now before we burst out laughing again." Sakura said.

"Yeah" They said. They went downstairs and sat in the couches there was a long silence until Aunt Petunia broke the silence.

"W-w-will you e-explain t-to me how are we re-relatives." Aunt Petunia said.

"Ahhh.. yes well let us begin with our names I'm Kinomoto Sakura….." Sakura said while being cut off.

"You're a Kinomoto!" Aunt Petunia shrieks. Sakura smirks.

"So you remember the Kinomoto's family." Sakura said.

"Of course how can I forgot where that boy's parent's came from." She spat bitterly. Sakura stands.

"Don't you dare speak like that to my family!" Sakura said dangerously while glaring at her intensely.

"S-s-so-sorry." She said. Sakura then sat again.

"As I was saying I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo."Sakura said pointing at the girl beside her.

"She is my cousin and also Harry and Dudley's cousin of course I'm Harry's cousin also this Syaoran Li he is the future leader of the Li Clan and also Clow Reed's descendant." She said pointing at the boy beside her.

"And lastly this is Eriol Hiragizawa reincarnation of Clow Reed and also my half father and my father is the other half of Clow Reed." She said pointing at the boy beside Tomoyo.

"Now that I have introduced everyone let's get to the topic, Harry your thinking what Auntie said isn't it?" Said Sakura.

"Y-yes." Harry said.

"Well you see…….

**Another cliffie! Wish you enjoyed the story! Anyway sorry again for the late update I'm very busy that's why, I've got classes now and I need to study more Japanese! Uhhhh….. it's so hard learning a new language. I've got 3 languages in my head so it's very hard for me! Well I'll update as soon as I can. Please REVIEW!Bye!(--)/**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Explanations

Chapter ２

Explanations

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study western magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol will go with her also to study in Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP!**

**This is the third chapter yay! I'm really sorry for not updating soon I'm quite busy because one month more and I'll be graduating! Anyway please enjoy it!**

**Ages:**

**CCS HP**

Sakura-13 Harry-14

Tomoyo-13 Ron-14

Meiling-13 Draco-14

Syaoran-14 Hermionie-14

Eriol-14 Ginny-13

Touya-21 Neville-14

Yukito-21 Luna-14

""talking

''thinking

**On with the story!**

"Well you see it's like this your grandfather died making you're grand mother single with their child so when you're grandmother went for a vacation in Japan she meets my grandfather which is also single because of the death of his wife and with a child named Nadeshiko which is my mother they falled in love and produced a child they named her Lily that is your mother. And that make's us relatives!" Sakura said.

"Okaaaay! If you were thinking if our grandparents married in an old age noooo it's not! They married when Aunt Petunia and my mother is at age 1 then grandma became pregnant with Aunt Lily!" Said Sakura cheerfully. Silence envelops them then Sakura spoke.

"Ummm……. do you understand Harry?" Sakura asked him.

"Y-yes" Harry said.

"Harry relax! We're cousins, that means you can live in my house!" Sakura said. Harry looked at her hope filling his eyes.

"R-re-really?" Harry said.

"Yes! And like what I said relax and don't say thing's like this r-re-really!" Sakura said smilling. Harry blushed at her statement.

"S-sorry" Harry said

"You did it again!" Said Sakura still smiling.

"Sorry again" Harry said while blushing more. Sakura laughed as well as the CCS group.

"First time-hahahaha- you meet-hahahaha- your-hahaha- cousin you make-hahaha- fun of him-hahahahaha-!" Said Syaoran in between laughs. Sakura pouted and stuck her tongue.

"Meanie!" Said Sakura. Just then someone coughed.

"Hem-hem"Uncle Vernon coughed. Syaoran glared at him.

"What!" Syaoran said rudely Uncle Venon stiffened.

"W-well y-you s-said t-tha-that you w-will….ummm..will..ummm…

"Well!" Syaoran said glaring harder at him.

"Ummmm…"

"Syaoran stop it this is getting nowhere!" Sakura said strongly immediately everyone shuts up.

"Fine" Syaoran said.

"Auntie can we stay here for a night?" Sakura said politely.

"W-we-well o-okay" Aunt Petunia said

"Thank you!" Sakura said.

"Harry! Let's go to your room." Sakura said to Harry.

"O-okay" Harry said

"There you go again!" Sakura said

"Sorry" Harry said

"Hehehehe I guess if you don't do it again." Said Sakura

"Okay" Harry said

"That's better now let's go to your room!" Sakura said while running upstairs but coming down after.

"Uhmm…. Where's your room?" Sakura asked Harry. Everyone sweat drops.

"The room where we came from" Harry said

'_For someone that powerful she can be quite dense' _Syaoran thought. Sakura looked at him he gulps.

"Syaoran you meanie!" Sakura shouted while glaring at him.

'_Oh no!'_ Syaoran thought.

"I'll not talk to you for three days!" Sakura shouted.

"But…

"No buts! Come on everyone let's go upstairs." Sakura said ignoring Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.

'_This is going to be a long three days.'_ Syaoran thought.

**Hahaha Sakura got pissed off! Anyway I got news in one month I will be not typing because I'm extremely busy as I said I'll be graduating! So I'm very sorry! I hope you enjoy the story! Please REVIEW! Bye! (-o-)/**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. A Day of Fun

Chapter 4

A Day of Fun

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study western magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol will go with her also to study in Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP!**

**This is my fourth chapter! I just graduated yesterday! So now I can write but sigh we need to transfer a house so I can't update soon! So many events in one week! So tiring! Hehehe well anyway here's my fourth chapter! Wish you enjoy what I wrote!**

**Ages:**

**CCS HP**

Sakura-13 Harry-14

Tomoyo-13 Ron-14

Meiling-13 Draco-14

Syaoran-14 Hermionie-14

Eriol-14 Ginny-13

Touya-21 Neville-14

Yukito-21 Luna-14

""talking

''thinking

**On with the story!**

-1 day after-

"Oh come on Sakura! I'm sorry okay!" Syaoran said more like moaned. But all he got was a "hmmp." reply from Sakura. Harry watched in amusment while Tomoyo video tapes them and Eriol smiling.

"Fine then I'll leave!" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him in the corner of her eyes. Syaoran's back faced her then he started walking just then Sakura raised her hand and Syaoran turned around and crawled to Sakura.

"Please Sakura forgive me! Please I'll do anything!" Said Syaoran. Harry tried his best not to laugh but failed miserably. Syaoran glared at him then at Sakura.

"What did you do to me Sakura!" Syaoran yelled but Sakura just looked at him innocently.

"What did I do?" Sakura said.

"You used your magic and haha! You talked to me." Syaoan said while pointing a finger at Sakura.

"So? I'll just add another two days……" Sakura said coolly.

"What nooooooo! Come on Sakura forgive me!" Syaoran said while walking with his knees bent down.

"Okay cut!" Tomoyo said with a glint of evil in her eyes when Syaoran saw this he explode.

"You!" Syaoran said while pointing at Tomoyo.

"You didn't, didn't you?" Syaoran said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo said innocently. Syaoran's patience was now thin.

"ugh!" Syaoran said annoyed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said.

"Better run now while we have time guys Syaoran's exploding." Sakura said pointing at him. When Sakura said that she only saw dust. She faced Syaoran.

"uh oh!" With that Sakura teleported in Harry's room she saw Harry, Tomoyo and Eriol panting.Sakura sweat drops.

"Why didn't you just teleport?" Asked Sakura. Eriol looked at her.

"Ummm…… we forgot?" Eriol said not sure of the answer. Sakura fell anime style.

"Never mind Eriol." Sakura said waving her hand in the air.

"Anyway we have to buy some things for Hogwarts isn't it Eriol?" Sakura said.

"Really? I forgot what date is it today also, mind if telling me Sakura?" Eriol said Sakura sighed.

"Today's August 29 Eriol, we still have 2 days to prepare." Sakura said. Eriol eyes widened.

"What! Call Syaoran now and we will go to Diagon Alley now!" Eriol yelled. Sakura teleported downstairs and saw Syaoran yelling

"Where did all of you gone to! You left me!" Sakura giggles Syaoran faced and embraced her.

"I thought you left me!" Syaoran said.

"Why wouldI leave you?" Sakura asked Syaoran separated from the hug and said.

"Because I exploded." Syaoran said. Sakura laughed.

"I won't do that okay! Anyways we'll go to Diagon Alley now Eriol's waiting for us come on!" Sakura said. They went upstairs.

"About time you two! I thought you two are making out again" Tomoyo teased. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Oh come on stop teasing us Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Fine then whatever you say." Tomoyo said.

"Well then let's go to Diagon Alley now!" Eriol said. Just then Harry asked.

"How will we go there?"

"Simple teleportation." Eriol said while smilng.

"I'm sorry but I can't teleport." Harry said.

"Don't worry just hold on me tight and we'll reach safely in Diagon Alley, okay Harry?" Sakura said.

"Ok.." Harry answered. Harry held Sakura's hand while Syaoran glare daggers at him little did they know is Tomoyo video taping the whole thing. Just then Sakura began to relax and in a flash they all disappeared and appeared in a dark alley of Diagon Alley.

**I Finished chapter 4! Thank you for reading! I'll update soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed my story! Please REVIEW! Bye! (oo)/**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Gringotts and the Weasley Family part 1

**Chapter 5: Gringotts and the Weasley family part 1**

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her grandfather saying that she will come and study western magic in Hogwarts that her grandfather is running. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol will go with her also to study in Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP!!!!!**

**This is my fifth chapter!! I already transferred a house but my problem was internet so I just wrote this while there's no internet. Please forgive me!! I know that I didn't update for a long long time and I'm very sorry!!!**

**Ages:**

**CCS HP **

Sakura-13 Harry-14

Tomoyo-13 Ron-14

Meiling-13 Draco-14

Syaoran-14 Hermionie-14

Eriol-14 Ginny-13

Touya-21 Neville-14

Yukito-21 Luna-14

""talking

''thinking

**On with the story!!!!**

Preview:

"Ok.." Harry answered. Harry held Sakura's hand while Syaoran glare daggers at him little did they know is Tomoyo video taping the whole thing. Just then Sakura began to relax and in a flash they all disappeared and appeared in a dark alley of Diagon Alley.

Story:

"We're here!!" Sakura said.

"Umm…. Where are we?" Harry asked.

"We're in Diagon Alley!!!" Eriol answered. Harry sweat dropped.

"Yes, I know that but where?" Harry asked again.

"I don't know!" Eriol said cheerfully, everyone sweat dropped.

"Ehehe..I think that we're just in a shortcut or something." Sakura answered.

"Oh..how do we go out?" Harry asked.

"Etooooo…..etoooo….. I... I don't know…" Sakura answered. Everyone stared at Sakura.

"Ummm..why don't we try again but not Diagon alley now, how about the Leaky Cauldron?" Syaoran said.

"Okay." Everyone answered. Once again they tried to teleport and disappeared and showed up inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"YAY!! We're here!!!" Sakura shouted. Everyone stared at them. Syaoran glared back.

"What are you all staring at!! Don't you know it's rude to stare!!" Syaoran yelled. With that everyone turn their gazes around

"Syaoran calm down." Sakura said

"Yes you need to calm down my little descendant." Eriol said smirking.

"Don't call me that!!" Syaoran said more angered.

"Syaoran we didn't come here to fight!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura." Syaoran apologized.

"It's okay it's not entirely your fault." Sakura said.

"Well anyway let's go now." Tomoyo said.

"Okay." Harry said. Everyone followed. They went to the back door and opened it.

"So Sakura open the wall."Eriol said.

"Kay!" Sakura touched the wall. Sakura closed her eyes and the wall started to form into an entrance.

"Finish!" Sakura said.

"Okay then let's go!" Tomoyo said.

"Wait where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"Hmm.. how about Grinotts? We didn't bring any money." Syaoran said.

"Okay!" Sakura said. They entered the bank and saw two pair of silver doors with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow.."Tomoyo said surprised.

"It's pretty amazing, right?" Eriol said.

"Yeah" replied Tomoyo.

"Well let's get going!" said Sakura.

"OK" they replied.

A pair of goblins bowed to them through the silver doors. They saw many goblins sitting in high chairs. They approached the counter only to find the Weasley family and Hermionie. One of the red heads realized Harry's presence .

"Harry!!" yelled by a surprised red head boy.

"Well hello there Harry! Long time no see!" said an elderly couple.

"Harry! What are you doing here?!?!" asked a surprised girl.

"Well I-.." Harry started only to be cut off by Ron.

"Yeah! Did you run away from the Dursleys? How did you do it? Did you apparate?" asked Ron again.

"Of course not! That's ridiculous! Harry's still young! How can he apparate, right Harry?" said Hermionie.

"Well-.." only to be cut off again by a cough.

'_What kind of people are here nowadays, always cutting me.'_ Harry sighed.

"Well sorry about that." said Eriol reading Harry's mind.

"O-oh I-I" Harry again began to stutter.

"Well never mind about that. Can you introduce us to these people?" Eriol said cheerfully.

The Weasley family seems to notice only now that Harry was not alone.

"Oh! Right. This is the Weasley family. This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry pointed to an elderly couple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said a quiet "nice to meet you" to them. The CCS group replied back with a "nice to meet you too."

"This is Fred and George. They're twins" Harry said. The twins replied the same as their parents said. The CCS group replied the same.

"This is Ginny" Harry said pointing to a girl with a beautiful face.

"Nice to meet you" Ginny said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too" replied the CCS group.

"And lastly these are my friends Ron and Hermionie Granger." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you" said Ron and Hermionie at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too" replied the CCS group again.

Eriol steps forward.

"Hello! My name's Eriol Hiragizawa! I'm half Japanese. You can call me Eriol! We're transfer students!" Eriol said cheerfully. Hermionie and Ginny blushed a little. Ron frowned a little.

"Hi! My name's Tomoyo Daidouji! Unlike Eriol I'm a full Japanese! You can call me Tomoyo! Oh!! And I like video taping Sakura!" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes. Everyone sweat drops.

"Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto! I'm also a full Japanese! Oh! And Tomoyo's my cousin! You can call me Sakura!" Harry and the boys from the Weasley family blushed a little.

"Kawaii!!"Tomoyo squealed and took out a video camera which Mr. Weasley looking at it with interest.

"Hey isn't she cute" Ron whispered to Harry. The other boys nodded.

'_Wrong move!' _Harry thought. Apparently this boys doesn't know about a certain boy. Syaoran starts to glare the "infamous death glare" of a Li towards them. Harry and the CCS group sweat dropped. The boys took a stepped back feeling a Deadly aura that are aimed towards them.

"Syaoran! Be polite!" said a pouting Sakura.

'_Cute'_ was amoung everyone's mind but stopped when Syaoran looked at tham sharply.

"Syaoran!" whispered Sakura.

"I'm Li "said Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled dangerously.

"Okay, okay. My name's Syaoran Li. No one's allowed to call me Syaoran except Sakura and my family. I hate people calling me names –glares at Eriol- I also hate fan girls –glares at the girls following him- **(Apparently Syaoran has a new fan club that contains witches --") **and I hate stuff animals –glares at the back pack Sakura was holding" Everyone sweat drops. Sakura's bag starts to shake and it suddenly opens and appeared a Yellow head that looks like a stuff animal. ( Kero: Hey! I'm not a stuff animal! **Me:** **--")**

"I am not a stuff animal!!" yelled Kero. The HP group was surprise.

'_Can a stuff animal talk?!?!' _They thought.

"What ever stuff animal." said Syaoran coolly.

"Why you!" Kero yelled shaking in anger. Kero attempted to bite Syaoran when a hand stopped him.

"Kero!! No sweets for you!" Sakura said.

"B-but" Kero said.

"No buts now go back in." Sakura said strictly. Kero went back the back pack.

"Sorry about that!" smiled Sakura.

'_What was that thing!'_ or _'What's going on'_ was in the HP group's mind.

"Oh that's Kero." said Sakura cheerfully.

"Did you read my mind?!?!" Ron said.

"Oh! Yeah. Kind of" Sakura said.

"B-but how?!?! And how can that thing talk?!?!" a small "Hey!!" can be heard from the back pack.

"Oh! You'll know soon enough." Sakura said with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermionie.

"Well never mind about that! We still have many things to do! So let's hurry up and get some money!" said Eriol.

"OK!" Sakura answered back. Sakura approached a Goblin.

"Hello there! I'm here to take some money from my volt." Sakura said smiling. The Goblin eyed her closely.

"Do you have your key?" asked the goblin.

"Oh yes I do." Sakura showed him her star key.

"Here it is." Sakura said. The Goblin was shocked to see it. The Weasley family was curious.

"Y-you're the Goddess of life!" the goblin stated.

**It's a cliffy!!! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible!! I'm really really sorry about the delay! See you next chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!! (-o-)/**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
